


Teasing

by tennou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Facials, Horny Teenagers, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trainee Days, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nile Dawk knows when he's being made fun of.</p><p>(no he doesn't because Erwin and Mike are just trying to get in his pants honestly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [amanda](http://fractalbright.tumblr.com/) for her birthday because she's into crack pairings and porn? I hope you like it; this ship is near and dear to my heart. (Btw they're all horny teenagers right? So it stands to reason that they're not going to act like they do in the manga/anime because in the manga/anime they're already mature adults okay please proceed with this presumption in mind thank you very much). 
> 
> Also, warning for lots of "no homo"/"I'm definitely heterosexual"/denial of other possible sexual identities for himself on Nile's part if that makes you uncomfortable/triggers you!

Nile Dawk _knew_ when he was being picked on. He did. Though he’d never admit it out loud, he’d been the butt of _many_ jokes when he was a young boy; he’d just hoped he’d outgrown that part of his life by now.

But nope.

“Good work today, Nile!” Erwin called out from across the locker room. Nile kept his head down and frowned furiously at his sweaty practice shirt (He’d been dead-last in the morning run again and his gear had malfunctioned so badly that the trainee supervisor had had to climb up and physically untangle him from the tree). Erwin was probably just making fun of him. Again.

He let out a yelp as a large, calloused hand dug into the flesh of his ass.

“Yeah,” Mike’s whispered devilishly in his ear. Nile could feel the soft prick of his facial hair against his neck. “Very good.”

“Mike!” He heard Erwin reprimand the scruffy giant as he approached. “That’s hardly appropriate, is it?”

The pressure on his ass disappeared and Nile just sighed and continued changing. It was a near-daily occurrence; he’d grown used to it by now.

Erwin would compliment him or give him a bit of friendly advice after every training session and Mike, a touchy-feely man in general but especially so with Nile, would always make him feel awkwardly aroused. Once he’d actually managed to get a stiffy from his teasing but had run off to the showers before anyone could notice.

He shook his head and wrapped a towel around his scrawny hips.

“Are you heading to the showers, Nile?” Erwin asked, sidling up alongside him. As fate would have it, his locker was directly next to the golden boy of the trainee corps—which frequently subjected Nile to the sight of the young man’s impressive physique, further dampening Nile’s own self-confidence.

“Yeah,” he mumbled.

“Wait up for me! I’ll go with you,” he said with a smile. “You can go ahead, Mike.”

Mike agreed with a shrug and in seconds the locker room had been emptied to just Nile, Erwin, and a few other stragglers.

Nile leaned his back against the door of his locker as he waited, silently hoping this wasn’t the prelude to some sort of practical joke.

“Hey,” Erwin said softly. Nile glanced at him from the corners of his eyes. There was a faint smile at his lips. “I just wanted to let you know that it’s okay that you’re not at the top of the class right now,” he said as he slipped his shirt over his head. Nile’s eyes involuntarily drifted down his sleek, muscled torso, shining with sweat from the day’s practice. He swallowed.

“Remember that it’s just the first couple of months of training,” Erwin continued, tossing his shirt into his locker. Nile tried and failed not to stare as Erwin bent over to slip his pants off. How could he have such nice legs? Was it even possible for thighs to look that good?

“It’s alright if you don’t get everything on your first try,” Erwin finished with a reassuring grin. Nile found himself believing him, found a warm feeling settling in his belly at his words. He considered thanking him.

Then Erwin dropped his boxers and Nile almost shrieked out loud.

\-----

He was just hormonal. Or at least, that’s what he told himself.

It was _weird_ to have a crush on another guy, wasn’t it? Nile wasn’t weird. He was normal. A normal heterosexual guy. Yeah. And it was cool for normal heterosexual guys to casually glance at other normal heterosexual guys’ asses, right? He wasn’t not-heterosexual or anything, but Erwin had a _really nice_ ass. You could appreciate a nice ass without being not-heterosexual, couldn’t you?

Nile nodded to himself, clutching his lunch tray a little tighter. Yep. Definitely heterosexual.

He was suddenly torn from his thoughts at the sound of his name being called. He looked up to see Erwin waving him over to his table. Nile looked around self-consciously before shuffling over to the table and setting his tray down across from where Erwin and Mike were already sitting.

“How are you, Nile?”

“Good,” he said, before shoving a spoonful of something that may or may not have been oatmeal into his mouth to avoid further chitchat.

He hadn’t really wanted to sit with them at all but he figured it’d be the right thing to do since Erwin had been so nice to him earlier.

Erwin and Mike made small talk for the rest of lunch with Nile making a few comments in between, and Nile was finally growing comfortable with the situation when he noted a slight change in Erwin’s expression. It was the type of calculating look he got before launching into something that would leave the squad leaders and instructors marveling at his genius; an almost wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Hey Nile, want to see something?” he asked, his voice nonchalant. Nile braced himself.

This was it. The big prank. Any minute now a bucket of titan vomit or something would be dumped onto his head and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

But all Erwin did was hold up a banana. Nile hoped his confusion didn’t show on his face. He’d seen a banana before.

“Erwin doesn’t have a gag reflex,” Mike explained as Erwin peeled the banana.

“What does that mean?” And what did that have to do with a piece of fruit?

He thought he saw an amused smirk lift the corners of Mike’s mouth in response but he hardly registered it as Erwin opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the long yellow fruit.

Nile watched him widen his mouth around it and slide it in further into his mouth, further until he was sure it was touching the back of his throat, keeping his eyes trained on Nile the entire time.

“O-oh,” Nile stammered, his face growing hot. “That’s a cool trick.”

“You can take it deeper than that, can’t you Erwin?” Mike asked, that same smirk still playing at his lips. Erwin made a noise of acknowledgment that sounded awfully close to a moan and Nile squirmed, absentmindedly noting that his pants were beginning to feel tight.

“Here, I’ll help,” Mike said, covering one of Erwin’s hands with his own and gently pushing the forward. Erwin let out another almost-moan and Nile saw his throat bob as he swallowed. A small line of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth.

“Um!” He stood up, his face so flushed he was sure it was radiating heat. Mike and Erwin stared up at him, Erwin with the goddamn banana still lodged a quarter-way down his esophagus. “I have to go!” he said, stumbling over himself as he tried to make it the bathroom—or any private room where he wouldn’t be interrupted for a good five minutes at least.

\-----

He jacked off thinking about Erwin’s mouth. It was so wrong, _so wrong_ but all he could think about was Erwin’s lips around his dick, his tongue kneading the underside of his shaft, swirling around the head…

Nile wondered if he would swallow. Maybe he’d make him pull out, but then he might end up coming all over his face.

Nile groaned, picturing his release dripping sinfully off Erwin’s face while the man smiled up at him and licked the remnants from his lips.

The thought brought him over the edge and he bit his lip as an orgasm rippled through his body. He leaned against the side of the closet wall for a few seconds as he caught his breath and tried to stave off the undoubted mortification and embarrassment that was sure to follow.

Once he’d convinced himself that it was totally normal for heterosexual men to have a couple of odd fantasies about guys at his age, he slipped out of the closet and closed the door behind him as quietly as possible before turning around and running face-first into what felt like a brick wall.

“O-oh, hey Mike,” Nile greeted nervously. Mike just stared down at him, arms crossed as though he knew _exactly_ what he’d been doing in the closet. Nile fiddled with the edge of his shirt under his scrutiny, flinching when Mike lowered his head until his lips were right next to Nile’s ear.

“You were touching yourself,” he whispered. “Weren’t you?”

Nile felt a flood of panic.

“No,” he lied. “What kind of question is that?” he snapped, reverting to indignant anger at the accusation. “That’s very—”

“Cut the crap, Nile.”

Nile shut his mouth. He backed away from Mike’s approaching form until his back hit the wall, and then he finally looked up.

This was it. This was the culmination of all the teasing, all the jokes, all the tricks. Mike would tell everybody what he’d caught Nile doing and his life would be ruined. The ultimate prank. He braced himself.

“Do you like Erwin?”

Nile frowned. That was his question? He considered lying but somehow knew that Mike would know if he did. He gave a soft nod, cheeks burning.

“I thought so.” Nile winced when Mike’s hand came near his face, but he only placed it against the wall beside Nile’s head. “So do I.”

“Are you going to beat me up?”

Mike’s grin was sly. “No, I’m not. Because I like you. And so does Erwin.”

It took a second for Mike’s words to register, and then Nile felt a hot flash of anger burst through him and he shoved Mike in the chest. The taller man stumbled backward, more out of surprise than Nile’s actual strength.

“Stop fucking making fun of me,” Nile snapped, his features set in a scowl. “I get that I’m easy to pick on because I’m skinny and my mustache isn’t growing in right,” he said, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings too! And I don’t appreciate you and Erwin ganging up to—”

“Nile,” Mike cut him off, seemingly unperturbed by Nile’s outburst, though he always seemed calm and collected in general. “We’re not making fun of you. We’re serious.” He stepped closer again. “ _I’m_ serious.”

Nile didn’t even realize Mike was kissing him until his tongue brushed his closed lips, seeking entrance. He parted them before he even knew what he was doing and felt Mike surge forward, taking control of the kiss and pushing Nile closer against the wall.

 _I’m still straight_ , Nile thought as he moaned at the feeling of Mike’s knee pressing between his legs. _I’m just swept up in the moment._

Mike’s stubble felt prickly against his skin and he was so big he was practically enveloping Nile’s thin form while he huddled him against the wall but Nile’s hands were scrabbling helplessly at the scruffy man’s shirt anyway, trying to pull him closer and groaning in frustration when Mike’s lips left his own.

“Come to the fourth storage room in the west wing tonight,” he told Nile simply, and then left as quick as he’d come, leaving Nile red-faced and semi-hard in the hallway by himself.

\-----

He was only going out of curiosity. That’s it. Just curious about what Mike could _possibly_ want in the fourth storage room in the west wing. The abandoned one with the pile of old futons laid across the floor. The one the recruits commonly referred to as ‘The Fuck Closet’.

Nile reached the door and stopped, cautiously looking down the hallway in both directions before pushing the door open.

He was greeted with the sight of Erwin. Naked. On his hands and knees.

His cheeks were pink and his body shining with a slight sheen of sweat as Mike’s giant fingers worked themselves further up his ass.

Mike hardly spared him a glance (Nile didn’t blame him, if he were in the same position he wouldn’t want to take his eyes off the sight before him either).

“Glad you could join us, Nile.”

“N-Nile—” Erwin gasped, arching his back as Mike’s fingers grazed what Nile guessed was his prostate. He continued letting out quiet mewls of pleasure as Mike’s hand moved in and out, back and forth against the spot. Nile swallowed and fought the urge to readjust his pants.

“Close the door behind you, will you?” Mike said and Nile hastily complied, having forgotten to do so earlier at the sight of Erwin naked and on all-fours.

“W-why did you call me here?” he asked.

Mike raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Nile stiffened. Erwin cut a glance at him, his eyes both hooded in arousal and reflecting curiosity.

“Do you want to fuck me, Nile?”

His first urge was to say, “Of course not, that’s disgusting!” but that would be a bold-faced lie. He steeled himself and forced out, “Yeah, I do.”

“Take off your clothes then,” Mike said. “Or just your pants. Erwin doesn’t care.”

Nile noticed that Mike hadn’t disrobed all the way himself, still in a thin undershirt and his pants pushed down just enough to free his (impressive) cock. He felt a little self-conscious as he undid his own pants and wriggled out of them and his boxers. He was already half-hard and growing harder with every new moan and shiver that Mike managed to pull from Erwin. He wrapped his hand around himself and moved it up and down in slow, steady strokes, trying to relieve some of the tension but not overstimulate himself too early (because how embarrassing would _that_ be).

“Mike,” Erwin breathed, and Nile watched, enraptured as the young man usually so in control of himself rolled his hips back and wiggled them slightly. “Stop teasing.”

Mike’s answering smile was amused and even fond, and he removed his fingers without further delay. He reached behind himself and picked up a bottle of oil before looking back up at Nile like he’d forgotten he was even there.

“What are you waiting for?” he asked.

Nile blinked, his hand still on his dick. “What do you mean?”

“You want to fuck Erwin don’t you?” Mike shrugged. “You can. He’s got two holes.”

He was talking about his _mouth_. The mouth that Nile had jerked himself off thinking about.

“I-Is that…okay?”

Erwin looked Nile up and down, his gaze settling heavily on his erect cock. He wet his lips.

“It’s fine with me,” he said. He looked up at Nile with a grin that made his cock twitch. “It’d be better than a banana.”

That would remain the strangest compliment Nile would ever receive about his dick.

Nile moved so he was standing in front of Erwin, lowering himself onto his knees to give him better access to his already dripping cock. He tried to ignore his heart thudding wildly in his chest as he wrapped a hand around the base and hesitantly guided it to Erwin’s waiting lips. Erwin leaned forward and pressed his lips to the tip in something like a kiss.

Nile sucked in a breath when he felt Erwin’s tongue on him. He looked down to see Erwin staring back at him as he licked up and down the length in long, languorous movements. He leaned his head back and stuck his tongue out, letting Nile watch as his tongue circled the tip of his cock and licked off the precum that had begun to drip from it. A low groan rumbled in Nile’s throat.

Mike chuckled. “Erwin’s got a bit of an exhibitionist streak in him,” he said as he lined himself up with Erwin’s hole. Erwin grunted in response, inadvertently sending pleasant vibrations up Nile’s cock. Nile thrust into the sensation and Erwin took it in stride, opening his mouth wider and allowing Nile to push forward until Erwin’s nose was pressed against his crotch.

 _No gag reflex, huh?_ It certainly came in handy.

Nile was almost content to just let his cock sit in Erwin’s throat and watch Erwin’s eyes water at the uncomfortable stretch. He could just see the outline of his dick distending his throat and felt his cock jerk in interest, sending a spurt of precum down Erwin’s throat.

“He likes it when you fuck his mouth,” Mike informed him before sliding his own cock forward and breaching the ring of muscles around Erwin’s asshole. Nile felt Erwin’s teeth nearly clamp down around his dick and was grateful when he didn’t. He tried to pull out but Erwin stopped him, looking up at him with those tearful, lust-blown eyes.

So Nile gripped Erwin’s hair and pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in to the hilt. Erwin groaned around him approvingly.

_Well, if he likes it…_

Nile held his head in place and fucked his mouth just like Mike had said and Erwin held his mouth open wide and accepted it with a smattering of moans and whimpers. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and Nile began to slow his thrusts, worrying he’d been too rough but then Erwin hollowed his cheeks and sucked him like his life depended on it.

“Shit,” Nile cursed, continuing to thrust into the tight heat of Erwin’s throat as he worked him over with his tongue. “Oh my god, Erwin.”

Not willing to surrender all of Erwin’s attention to Nile, Mike grabbed Erwin’s hips and picked up speed, pounding into him with abandon. Erwin’s mouth stopped as a pleased shudder wracked his body.

Nile frowned as he felt a slight sense of competition rising within him and grabbed the back of Erwin’s head again, seating himself inside his throat fully before fucking into it with short, shallow thrusts.

“He likes it when you talk dirty,” Mike informed him, his voice strained with exertion. “Don’t you, Erwin? You like it when I call you a good little cockslut?”

Erwin’s answering moan was long and deep and pushed Nile a little closer to the edge.  

“That’s it,” Mike said, his voice low and husky in a way that caused a familiar tightening in Nile’s core, though he knew he wasn’t the intended audience. Nile absently thought that he’d like to be spoken to by Mike like that, one day. “You take it so good, Erwin. You love my cock, don’t you? You like having two cocks inside you?”

Erwin made a high keening noise in his throat. Nile watched as Mike reached around and gripped his cock, forming a tight ring with his fingers for Erwin to thrust into. Erwin lasted through only a few desperate thrusts before his back arched and his cock twitched and he came messily into Mike’s hand.

“Do you want us to stop?” Mike asked.

Erwin shook his head and Mike continued at his brutal pace but Nile slowed, his own orgasm already rolling through his body. He felt his cum hit the back of Erwin’s throat and quickly pulled out, splashing his release across Erwin’s face in the process.

“S-sorry,” Nile said, but Erwin was too focused on Mike slamming into his ass to care too much about Nile’s cum dripping down his face.

“Mike, hurry up,” Erwin groaned. Nile felt a twinge of smugness at the wrecked state of his voice.

Mike gave a last powerful thrust before digging his fingers into Erwin’s hips and spilling his release deep inside him. Erwin let out a whimper as Mike’s cock throbbed, filling him up with pulse after pulse of his load before he carefully pulled out at last. Erwin heaved a sigh and dropped onto his side, his face the definition of satisfied. Nile followed suit, utterly exhausted even though Erwin had probably taken the brunt of the activity.

He stared up at the ceiling of the Fuck Closet, his mind replaying the events that had just occurred, and decided that maybe being teased once in a while wasn’t all that bad.

“…But you guys know I’m still straight, right?”

Nile just wanted to make sure that was clear. He received two smacks and a, “Shut up, Nile,” in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or kudos if you liked it would mean the world [atsukosjackson](http://atsukosjackson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
